purityfandomcom-20200222-history
MiercolesC
MiercolesC's journey to Purity Vanilla began in a friend's private server. The servers IP was posted publicly leading to its discovery by swarm griefers, causing its death. (Ever heard of a fucking whitelist?). Rebuilding efforts by five players corrected most of the damage and a whitelist was put into place. Despite this, Miercoles felt like he just couldn't stay. He had the taste of blood in his mouth and his memories on the server tainted. He sought another server to fill his hunger for Minecraft and to make a new start for himself. Time For Change Miercoles, dedicated to the Vanilla experience, went in search of a public server to call home. Unaware that many servers were encumbered by needless rules he first settled at REDACTED. After two weeks of not seeing another person despite over 200 players being in the server, dealing with land claims, and not being able to accurately express his feelings about other players without worry of being beaned, he was ready to commit seppuku. He began another search and found a server that about five people in it. After reading the description of the server on a Minecraft forum, he decided to join the game. A New Beginning Miercoles had found Purity Vanilla, a three day old server. Within seconds of joining the server, Miercoles was told by someone in open chat where he could go and what he should do to himself when he got there, in a very colorful display of language. MiercolesC had finally found his new home. Early Defeats Being new to public servers, Miercoles stupidly built a mining and fishing operation within 100 blocks of spawn (At the time a virgin field bordered by an ocean, swamp, forest, and mountains) where he was griefed. He moved roughly 200 blocks on the other side of spawn, where he was griefed again. Despite early setbacks, he still took time to donate food to the few server inhabitants and helped tear down the very first spawn wall "Adrien's Wall of Dispair". Miercoles' next base was nearly 400 blocks from spawn. After basing successfully without interference he decided that he was probably still too close to the server spawn point to be considered "safe". He packed his few belongings and started to move. Within 25 blocks of exiting his base, he was destroyed by two server members and all his belongings were looted. Miercoles promptly raged quit. What Now? Miercoles decided that he needed a break to clear his head and contemplated seeking revenge in real life with the help of a witch doctor and various voodoo spells. Due to not knowing any practitioners of the dark arts he gave up on those designs. Miercoles rejoined the server after a mere 24 hours. On April 5th, 2019 he requested Lord Penguin register him and cleanse him of his grey filth. He soon traveled much, much further from spawn and began a new base. After a failed attempt at trading due to Richeatue being Richeatue and backing out of a proposed deal, Miercoles was approached with a trade offer from DouuG1. After days of continued trades, Miercoles was asked to join the Dumpster Dogs. He pondered the offer for a week and decided to join. Miercoles realized he would need the help of friends if he was ever to survive in this world. Following the griefing of Dumpster Dogs' base "Monkey Island" on July 12, 2019, Miercoles left the group and became a ronin. Miercoles would eventually join Valhalla just before the Varden/Winter fishing disaster heralding in a new age of toxicity. He left Valhalla February 4th, 2020. From Here to Beyond Miercoles' continuously evolving story is not one of an individual but of a collective of misfits dedicated to fantastic creations and publicly shaming tards. Reclusive by nature, he enjoys building, fishing, planting trees and grinding mobs occasionally taking breaks for "server chat time" where he can be seen spewing a sea of bullshit sprinkled with a dash of truth. Fact Sheet: Prior member of Dumpster Dogs Prior member of Valhalla For a brief time possessed the Dragon Egg causing an influx of messages similar to "omg c4n i tuch it uwu" Ended 2019 as Purity's top donor "Gifted" seven beacons to EC members at POA on 1 January 2019 LONG LIVE LORD PENGUIN Images 2019-04-30 20.40.47.png 2019-05-07_01.08.48.png 2019-05-16_09.51.21.png 2019-05-28_18.16.09.png 2019-06-13 23.18.33.png 2019-05-29_05.17.20.png 2019-06-02_17.01.39.png 2019-06-15_03.13.43.png 2019-06-15_03.28.34.png 2019-06-03_12.55.11.png 2019-10-30_09.png Screen_Shot_2020-01-01_at_14.06.34.png Category:Players